Reconciled
by Kenshin1092
Summary: Naruto returnes without Sasuke and Sakura goses off on him. Naruto turns his back on Sakura and forms a pact with the Kyuubi.What ancient secrect will the Kyuubi release?
1. to Start again

**"Kyuubi speak"**

_**'Kyuubi thought'**_

"Character speak"

_'Character thought'_

Here is the first chapter read,review and enjoy!

_

* * *

_

Kakashi ran through Konoha with a bloody Naruto in his arms. Tsunade had just finished her previous surgeries with Chouji and Neji to find an unconscious Naruto waiting for her. She looked at the blond boy she thought of as a little brother, beaten bloody and raw.

_'All because of a stuck up Uchiha' _

Tsunade thought before yelling to the staff.

"Get the ER prepped now!"

She preformed an advance healing jutsu but to no avail.

_'Why won't his body except the technique?'_

Tsunade looked at the gapping hole in his chest and watched as crimson chakra began to leek out.

"The fox!" The staff looked at Tsunade with a puzzled expression.

"It's healing Naruto on its own and rejecting our jutsu's. In Naruto's state the seal is weakened! The Kyuubi no Kitsune is trying to escape!"

**"Nice guess kit but sadly your wrong" **

Everyone's head whipped around to look at the boy on the table. His chest had crimson chakra surrounding it and the hole was closing at an exponential rate.

"**Calm yourselves mortals I'm here to talk"**

Kyuubi said with a small chuckle afterwards.

**"Now you two" **He said pointing at Shizune and Tsunade,

**"Stay here. Everyone else leave and one of you get the silver sharingan user in here."**

None of the staff moved,

"**I said now!"**

Kyuubi roared sending killing intent their way to get them moving.

As Naruto sat up Kakashi walked in** "Good now listen carefully I will only explain once."**

The three of them look cautiously at Kyuubi.

"**Me and the kit made a pact. Instead of him slowly absorbing my chakra. I'll give him everything he would gain now and sculpt him to kill that bastard Uchiha and the Akatsuki. Right now he is gaining all my enhanced senses and some other abilities like my strength, healing and immortality. When the kit reaches his prime he will stop ageing. In a few hundred years he will develop his own demon form and become the next Kyuubi no Kitsune!**

**Before you over react he will not change in physical appearance and will remain that same loudmouthed idiot you all love. All he did was ask for strength to protect his precious people and I provided it. All I asked for is shared senses like feeling, hearing, taste, ECT. And to come out and play every now and then. That's all I have to say to you mortals and don't worry I won't attack any of you, you are among the few to treat him well…. Kind of"**

Kyuubi said looking at Kakashi and lying back down on the bed. She did a once over on Naruto.

"He is just fine, but he suffers from chakra fatigue and he is in some sort of suspended animation."

Then Kakashi spoke up "The fox probably put him in this state so he could perform the changes."

Tsunade looked down and the blond boy

_'please don't change too much' _

She thought Kakashi and Shizune were thinking the same thing.

"Tsunade-sama we should get Naruto a room, from what it sounds like he will need it."

Tsunade nodded in agreement, Kakashi picked up Naruto and fallowed Tsunade to his temporary room.

*Time skip four weeks *

Naruto sat awake in his hospital bed.

_'Damn I can't believe I thought of that bastard as a friend… no a brother! Look what he did to me…'_

Naruto looked out the window

_"… and without hesitation either. I could have killed him too' _

Tsunade walked in with Hinata and Shikamaru in tow.

_'I could have' _Naruto sighed as he looked at his two friends.

"Hey guys how are you?"

"Baka, we're supposed to be saying that, when you do it's just troublesome."

Naruto chuckled "well excuse me for being so _troublesome_"

The group laughed with the exception of Shikamaru who muttered something that sounded like 'troublesome blonds.' Hinata blushed looking at Naruto

_'come on Hinata say something let him know you're here' _as the door opened and Sakura walked in her head facing down to the floor.

"Umm… excuse me Tsunade-sama but could I talk to Naruto. Alone."

Tsunade nodded to Sakura and pushed the other two out while closing the door behind her much to Hinata's resistance.

"S-Sakura-chan I'm sorry" Naruto said while looking down on the bed.

"You idiot….you stupid idiot!"

Naruto looked up at Sakura only to see her eyes fill with anger and hate.

"I ask you to do one thing and that was to bring Sasuke-kun back! But no like everything else you do you failed! The only reason you we on our team in the first place was some how you got lucky and passed the test. But even on the team you were a useless dumbass loser! Sasuke-kun always had to save your sorry ass I don't understand why he didn't just let you die. Your better off dead anyway now your just dead weight to the team."

Everything was silent for a moment, Sakura basking in the way she bashed Naruto thinking

_'Sasuke-kun would be so proud of me.'_

"Sakura you little bitch."

"What did you call me!?"

Sakura said throwing a punch at Naruto, who caught it and tripped her. Sakura landed flat on her ass and looked up at Naruto. He was trembling as he spoke.

"All I ever did for you was try and get you affection, but no. I could never measure up to you precious _Sasuke-kun. _Last I checked he never even cared about you, you and me were just in the way for that bastards quest for power! He would have thrown your harlot ass aside for even an ounce of more power. Yet here I am sticking my neck out for this pink little bitch that will never accept me! Your no better then Saskue and he shoved his fist through my chest!"

Sakura gasped at that statement, "N-No Sasuke wouldn't-"

She was cut of when Naruto yelled at her

"Well guess what Sakura he fucking did! And he all did it of his free will. No one forced him not the fucking snake not his brother, no one! He chose too. And to top it off I now have you comparing me to that traitorous bastard! Hey Sakura look around do you see that fucking Uchiha anywhere…. Well do you!!"

Sakura shook her head no as she began to cry

"That's right! He's gone and I'm here and all you care about is him. So let me tell you something Haruno Sakura. Fuck off and leave me alone!"

Naruto said storming out of the room leaving behind a hysteric Sakura.

* Ichihraku's Ramen*

"Two bowls of beef ramen please, Ayame-chan."

"Coming right up Naruto"

Naruto sighed

'_well today was pretty shitty'___

_**'Don't worry kit I was never expecting you to become mates with that pink banshee in the first place' **_

Naruto growled _' since when do you care?' _

Kyuubi chucked _**'since I came to the realization that I'm trapped here forever and I might as well get to know my new house' **_

Kyuubi chuckled at his joke

_'Screw off fox I'm not in the mood!' _

Kyuubi sighed _**'since when is the limitless ball of energy that was Uzumaki Naruto to train?' **_

_'Wait did you say train?' _

Kyuubi roared with laughter _**' you haven't changed kit' **_

The bowls of ramen were set down in front of him

"Thank you Ayame-chan!"

Naruto continued his mental conversation with the fox

_'so what are you going to train me in?' _

_**'Well kit my knowledge of the ninja and many other arts are very extensive'**_

_'what's ex-extensive mean?'_ the fox sighed

_**'we have a long way to go. Let me give you a jest of what I'm saying. I will be schooling you in ninjutsu, kenjutsu, taijustu, sealing techniques and strategic planning and pursuit tactics. ' **_

Naruto sighed _'sounds like a lot of stuff to do ' _the Kyuubi laughed

_**'yes kit it is, but with your shadow clones it will be no problem.' **_

_'What do you mean?' _

_**'You're kidding right?'**_

__Naruto shook his head.

_**'You get the information and memories of the clone once it is dispelled.' **_

Naruto chuckled _'oh so that's what that was'_,

Kyuubi fell over _**'night kit, I'm getting a headache from you, I'll contact you when I want to start your training.' **_

Naruto yawned

_'too much shit today'_

*next day with Tsunade*

Tsunade was running over the Saskue retrieval mission trying to find where the mission took a turn for the worst. She slammed the mission report on the desk,

"Damn it! We underestimated the power of the curse mark" Shizune cracked open the door

"Umm… Tsunade-sama Naruto is here to see you" Tsunade sighed.

"Send him in," Naruto walked in and looked at Tsunade.

"What?" She asked

"You look distressed Baa-chan"

She looked at her little brother. He seemed healthy, and it doesn't look like any drastic changes have happened since the fox messed with him. Tsunade looked deep into his eyes,

_'still the same old innocence.' _

Naruto saw the look of worry in her eyes.

"Naruto how are you feeling?"

"I've been feeling better since the fox and I made the pact" Tsunade held her breath.

"So you did know about the pact"

"Of cores, why wouldn't I, he is inside of me."

"Point taken well just let me know if you start feeling… well not yourself"

Naruto sighed "I understand Baa-chan; could you tell me when the next chunnin exam is?"

"Well it's in about three months, why got plans for it?"

Naruto grinned "Why of coarse I will pass and then go on my trip with Ero-Sannin. That way I can have more challenging missions when I get back from my trip."

Tsunade smirked "It sounds like a plan anything else I can do?"

"Well actually Tsunade-sama..."

She knew he wanted something, that's the only reason he use the honorific.

"… Could you give me the location of the best blacksmith in town and could you give me the location of our best ninja clothes maker."

Tsunade smirked and wrote down the locations and handed it to him.

"That all?"

"Oh do you have a sheet of the elemental paper on you?"

"Going to work elemental jutsu's?"

Naruto smirked as he channeled some chakra into the paper and watched it split in half.

"Looks like it going to be Fuuton training along with kenjutsu"

"And thank you Tsunade Baa-chan"

Naruto smirked as he left the room, "Damn it Naruto how many times have I told you not to call me that!!"

She yelled so loud half the village could hear it. Naruto cringed and shook it off.

"Better hurry up and get out of here"

He said jumping to the nearest building and running to his next location.

*Konoha Ninja Gear*

Naruto looked around at the many different outfits and styles.

"Hey kid this shop is for ninja only"

The huge man behind the counter said. He stood at a towering height of 6'6, he was bulging with muscles and scars.

_'Don't want to piss him off'_

Naruto said looking around for his head band.

"Hey kid didn't you hear me?" He said demanding an answer.

"Oh shit I forgot I didn't put it on this morning"

Naruto said pulling out his head band and smirking.

"See old man, I'm an official Konoha ninja!"

"Old… Man?"

said the shop owner, stepping from behind the counter. Naruto gulped but couldn't back down now.

"Yeah _Old man_ what of it?"

Naruto said pushing some killing intent his way as the man pushed back. He then boomed out in laughter.

"I like you kid"

He said still laughing while slapping a hand on Naruto's back. _'Damn he is strong'_, the store owner smirked.

"So what can I do for you, and by the way names Roy but everyone calls me Tiny"

Naruto chuckled at his nick name.

"So Tiny-sama, word from the Hokage is you make the best ninja clothes and armor, care to explain?"

Roy Smirked

"Yeah I do and what I do is take chakra enhanced steel fiber and layer it between two pieces of cloth to make it look like street cloths"

"Whoa that is awesome, care to tell me what protection it provides?"

"Well let's see it offers petty good protection against Shuriken and Kunai. Its fire resistance and can take some low to mid Katon techniques. Its non conductive so just make sure those Raiton jutsu don't hit any fleshy parts."

Naruto smiled he defiantly like the protection

_'good for fighting an annoying Uchiha' _

"Okay sounds great I would love a set Tiny-sama, how long till they are done?"

Roy bellowed in laughter again.

"Strait to the point, I love that. Let me get your measurements and I'll get you clothes from the back."

"You mean they're already done"

Naruto asked as Roy took his measurements.

"They take a while to make so I made thousands in different styles and lengths. Just tell me what you want"

Naruto smirked

"You know I like you too, let's see I'll take a trench coat that end right above my ankle. Baggy cargo pants and a t-shirt."

Roy smirked "what color should it be"

"Black of course, what other color should a ninja wear?"

"Defiantly no orange"

he retorted, snickering at Naruto's outfit.

"Then you're going to hate this, on the t-shirt can I get an orange foxed etched on the front. On the trench coat can I get orange flames on the end, same with the pants but have it end mid calf."

Roy laughed again "You are the only ninja I've seen that had enough balls to wear orange on to the battlefield. You are either extremely stupid or have a lot of guts."

Naruto laughed along with him, "Nope just love orange."

Roy fetched the clothes from the back and tailored in the new design. In less than thirty minutes Naruto was in and paid for his new clothes.

"I'll definitely recommend my friends here Tiny-sama, and these clothes feel great plus they are so light" Naruto said admiring his work.

"Thank you not many people know of this place, more business is always appreciated..Umm?"

Naruto stood there embarrassed "I can't believe I forgot to tell you my name it's Uzumaki Naruto!"

Roy smiled "thank you for you business Naruto-san"

Naruto smirked "no problem and I'll defiantly be back."

He said as he left _'that kid sure is something, no one ever stood up to me before. Can't wait to see him become a great ninja.'_

Roy smiled _'reminds me of the 4th'_

*Konoha main street*

Naruto walked around in his new clothes _'They feel great, let's see how they hold.'_

He thought as he jumped on top of the nearest building, and sprinting to his next destination. He landed in front of the weapons shop,

_'They are great and they don't restrict my movement like my old outfit did.'_

He walked in to see Tenten asleep with her chin resting on both of her hands that cupped her face.

_'I got a great idea'_, and Naruto transformed into Neji shaking her awake.

"N-Neji?"

He smirked "my Ten-hime" he said leaning in to kiss her.

_'I can't believe he's doing this'_ she thought dreamily.

Right be for the kiss connected he transformed back, falling to the floor laughing.

"I got you good Tenten-chan you should see you face!"

She blinked a couple times while blushing, "N-Naruto?"

She threw a kunai at him "Get out of here before I neuter you with a dull kunai!"

Naruto caught the kunai "Now Tenten-chan is that anyway to treat a paying customer?" He said with a pouty face.

She was thrown back by that comment.

"You want something here?"

He gave a fox grin "yep I want a katana."

Tenten got all giddy _'yes! Someone else is interested in weapons'_.

She squealed her eyes turning big "What type!?"

Naruto saw the look of longing in here eyes to see she was really into his answer.

"One that can channel fuuton chakra through it and I has to be a dull black, don't want it giving away my position when I draw it now do I?"

She nodded and got a sword from storage it was all black sheath and hilt looked as one. The only way you could tell the difference was a small line that separated the two.

"It's beautiful huh?" Tenten asked and Naruto nodded slowly.

"One last request do you do color inscriptions here?"

This time it was Tenten's turn to nod, "then can you inscribe an orange fox on the blade and the sheath?"

"Yeah I can, but why?" Naruto looked at her with determination in his eyes

"Simple, it's because I want that to be my symbol."

She smiled and got to work on it.

Once finished Naruto paid for it and strapped it to his left side, "how do I look?"

He asks as Tenten looked him over from head to toe,_ 'damn he is hot, but I can't tell him that!'_

"You looked good Naruto"

She noticed a change in his eyes "throw a kunai at me!"

"What!?" She screamed.

"Just do it!" and with that she threw one at him. He grabbed the edge of his trench coat and spun at the same time.

With the force Tenten threw the kunai it should have no problem passing threw the cloth but on contact it stopped dead in its tracts.

Naruto studied where the kunai hit, "Not even a puncture, this is awesome I love Tiny-sama's clothes."

Tenten's chin hit the floor "how did you do that!?"

She said grabbing his t-shirt and shaking him, "Tiny-sama makes great armor that only looks normal."

He handed he the paper with the address on it, "get some clothes there, they are so awesome."

"I might do that now how about be break that new sword of yours in?"

Naruto looked down in embarrassment "Well I don't know how to use one yet"

Tenten looked at him "would you like me to teach you the basics?"

Naruto had a big smile "You would really teach me?" Tenten nodded and took him to the training room.

*Time skip 8 hours 8:30 p.m*

"Thanks again Tenten-chan" Naruto said waving good bye.

"No problem let me know when you get better and we'll have that fight."

"Will do" He said before running off to his apartment.

As he was walking to the stairs that led to his apartment he saw Kakashi leaning against the wall reading his 'Icha Icha Paradise' He looked at Naruto

"yo" he said waving his hand once.

"Kakashi-sensei what are you doing here?"

He smiled at Naruto and Naruto could see what he called the "smiley eye" as Kakashi said "Well a little birdie told me that you were training for the chunnin exams and I want to help, and we have a mission tomorrow too."

He said Naruto sighed "what time?"

"Seven o'clock sharp"

"So I should be there by nine?" Kakashi sighed

"smartass" Naruto started to laugh

"well you know what they say it's better to be a smartass then it is to be a dumbass"

Kakashi just walk away

"see ya" and Naruto walked up stairs, only to flop down on his bed. He got comfortable and went to sleep.

*Mindscape*

"**Kit it's time to train. Let get started"**

Naruto appeared before him and looked around this wasn't the cage it was a huge field.

"Where are you?" he asked looking around.

** "In front of you"**

Kyuubi Said as Naruto watched a form materialize in front of him. It was a fierce looking women about 5'6 in full battle ready gear and red hair that went to her waist. Her eyes screamed death and the fox ears on her head and nine tails swishing in anticipation made her look innocent.

The one thing Naruto couldn't get over were her eyes, "you're a girl?"

Her hand extended forward and a crimson chakra claw shot out and grabbed Naruto and pulled him within inches of her face.

"Yeah you gotta fucking problem with it!?"

She said growling showing her fangs.

Naruto shook his head "n-no ma'am" She smiled and draped him to the ground

"good thought so, now lets get started."

She said patting his head.

"Hey what's that?" Naruto said pointing to her left hand.

She looked at her left hand confused, "you mean this" she said holding up a gauntlet.

"Am I gonna get one?" he asked.

She chuckled "sure" and one materialized before Naruto.

It was black and ended just two inches past his wrist. Each finger had a razor sharp claw and the entire thing was armored. On the top of his hand was and orange fox (Think of Kakashi's glove except armored and instead of the leaf symbol a fox) He put it on his left hand.

"Fits great" he said and Kyuubi looked at him

"Good now I will be teaching you how to use the sword and at the same time how to defend yourself with the gauntlet. The style is called Hiten Mitsurugi and I learned it from the only human that could match my power Hiko Seijuro the thirteenth."

Naruto looked at her "He matched you at full power? And are you sure he was human?"

She sighed "yes he was human and he did match me in power, Hiten Mitsurugi is a style of unmatched power it pits one against many or just one angry demon"

she said snickering "Now I will pass this knowledge to you the first move I will teach you is Ryushosen or dragon hammer strike. Now follow my instruction."

*time skip*

"Good you got Ryushosen down, you used in a fight and you learned its opposite Ryutsuisen or Dragon hammer strike. Now all you have to do is learn to block them with the gauntlet and don't worry anything that get cut off will grow back but you will feel it" Kyuubi said chuckling.

"Ready?" Naruto nodded getting in to stance.

"Go"

Kyuubi dashed forward and to his left swinging her sword at his waist. Naruto brushed the blade off with his armored left hand sending sparks raining off of it. Naruto drew his sword for a leg sweep when Kyuubi jumped into the air performing Ryushosen. Naruto countered with Ryutsuisen his blade slamming into Kyuubi's crimson one.

"Very good Naruto-kun but what about this" She said while wrapping her tails around his neck trying to choke him.

He brought his left hand up to grab her blade and swung his katana just under her body severing her tails from he body. She screamed in pain and Naruto dropped her on her dissent she severed his right arm from his body. He dropped to the ground in pain and felt cold steel on his neck.

_'Damn I lost' _Naruto thought as Kyuubi began to speak

"Just because I screamed in pain dose not mean I will quit fighting. As you saw when you let me go I had the perfect chance to counter. If that happened on a mission you would be dead, remember this Naruto never let your guard down unless the enemy is dead or you have control of him/her."

His right arm grew back at that instant shooting forth like it was always there.

"Whoa that is so weird"

Kyuubi growled "understand?"

"Yes Kyuubi-sensei"

She smiled "good boy, I'll make a killer out of you yet" she said smirking.

"Now that concludes today, we will do this again tomorrow. You are dismissed" she said disappearing.

*Naruto's apartment*

Naruto gasped and shot out of his bed, "that felt so real!"

Kyuubi sighed "**That's because it was idiot!" **

Naruto looked confused "hey your voice changed back kyu-chan!"

Kyuubi roared **"Call me that again and I don't care about the deal I'll skin you alive!!!! And the reason my voice changed was because I'm in my demon form."**

Naruto looked at his clock _'6:00 am. Well let's get ready' _

He started to walk to his bathroom when he saw a gauntlet that matched the one he used in his mindscape. _'How the hell?'_

**"I made it kit using my chakra, enjoy it when you get your first kill with it"**

'_Thank you Kyu-ch- I mean Kyuubi-sensei!" _Naruto said before rushing to the shower to get ready.

*Time skip thirty minutes*

Naruto walked towards the east gate, he watched as people started to open shops.

He sighed peacefully _'I love mornings' _

He arrived at the gate not surprised that no one was there. He found a nice tree next to the gate and fell asleep.

He was just about to doze off when Kyuubi screamed _**'Kit to your right!'**_

He had just enough time to grab his assailant's wrist with his right hand and rest his clawed left hand firmly against her throat.

"My my it looks like you got better you blond idiot."

Naruto studied her, _'sadistic eyes, tan trench coat and a mini-skirt? Oh my god!'_

Naruto fell out of the tree screaming, "You're that crazy bitch from the second part of the chunnin exams!" he said pointing at her.

Anko's eye twitched "you trying to start something!?" She said walking towards him expecting him to run away. Naruto stood up and got into the battojutsu stance Kyuubi taught him.

"Fine then" Anko said drawing a kunai and charging, Naruto waited till the right moment and drew his sword at a frightening speed.

A loud clag echoed off the wall. Naruto had her kunai's point focused on the palm of his left hand stopping it instantly, and the blade resting on the side of her neck.

"Looks like Naruto wins Anko" said Kakashi jumping down from a tree, Anko sighed.

"Of all the times you chose to be on time Hatake why now."

Naruto sheathed his sword and faced Kakashi "Hey Kakashi where is Haruno?"

Kakashi to noticed Naruto's use of Sakura's last name and the lack of an honorific. _'Hmm wonder if something happened?'_

Then a voice sounded from a building "o-over her Kakashi-sensei."

Sakura appeared from behind a building. She locked eyes with Naruto and flinched from the hate in his gaze.

"What's the mission Kakashi-sensei?" Anko smacked Kakashi,

"you mean to tell me you didn't tell him what we're doing?"

Kakashi half chuckled and scratched the back of his head "well he's here isn't he?"

Anko and Naruto fell to the floor.

"Listen up idiot I'll say this once, we are on a mission to Suna by request of the Kazakage. We are to deal with a few bandits and escort their ambassador here. So get you ass together cuz this is a B ranked mission!"

Naruto laughed, "What's so funny?" she asked Naruto.

"Your a loudmouth" Naruto said and started to chuckle.

WHAM

"Let's go!"

Anko said leaving a Naruto behind with a steaming bump on his head

Naruto wobbled up and stumbled forward,

"To Suna!"

* * *

Well hope you liked it let me know what you think!


	2. Trip to Suna

I don't own Naruto

**"Kyuubi speak"**

_**'Kyuubi thought'**_

"Character speak"

_'Character thought'_

* * *

*One Day from Suna*

Naruto sighed, Kakashi had put them in a line formation With Kakashi leading and Naruto fallowing. Sakura was behind him much to his displeasure fallowed by Anko. Naruto shivered as he felt two pair of eyes on him. Sakura's were bad enough but Anko's, horrible. Her eyes were sizing him up, he could feel her want for a rematch. They both had been staring at him for the last two hours. Naruto hoped they could speed up the pace to get theses glaring women off him. Kakashi sighed in annoyance he could feel Anko's intention towards his student.

"Anko you can challenge Naruto again when we get to Suna. For now let's take a break."

Kakashi stopped in a clearing, "Anko come here I need to talk to you about your behavior."

Anko grinned "Ooh Hatake wants to play" she said jumping after him.

Naruto frowned _'why did they leave me with her?'_

Naruto sat under a tree resting against it.

"Naruto I-" Naruto cut her short and said with a firm demanding tone.

"Listen here Haruno, don't even bother talking to me unless it's of value to the mission. We are teammates we only fight together. Don't bother trying to mend a crap friendship that ended over the selfishness of one of us."

Naruto said starting to get mad.

"But Naruto I just w-"

She stopped when she heard the sound of wood splitting. Sakuralooked at the tree he was sitting at to see his clawed hand sticking into the tree grinding five lines into the trunk as he stood up.

"Look at the lovers quarrel men" Said a tall shady man emerging from the bushes fallows by four other men.

"Take pinky we could use her, just kill the blond one."

He said Chuckling and gave his men the order to move.

The men started to move forward, "Do you even know how to use that sword kid?"

Naruto looked at the man addressing him, his eyes taking on a red tint.

"Bad time to attack, but hey I could use the stress relief."

Naruto said dashing forward performing Ryutsuisen cutting the man cleanly in half. On his ascend he made a cross seal as four clones appeared in a cloud of smoke. Three clones rushed at the man near Sakura and one clone attacked the man to the right. Naruto performed Ryushosen and the man below him, the tree clones slammed their claws in to the man guarding Sakura spraying blood every where. The last clone performed a Rasengan dropping the man dead. The leaders face paled, he just watched four of his men die in a matter of thirty seconds.

He felt the cool sting of metal hitting his throat. He turned to see a blood thirsty Anko next to him.

"Yo Kakashi you're doing something right one of your students can handle themselves" Anko said.

"I'll be back, I have a new meat to interrogate" she said disappearing.

Kakashi looked at the damage before him.

_'Let's see two guys cut in half, one turned to Swiss cheese, and one with a hole in his chest the size of my head.' _

He smiled "good job Naruto"

Naruto just grunted sitting under the same tree starting to clean his blade.

"But did you have to kill all of them, I was afraid if we hadn't arrived you would have killed them all."

Naruto only nodded looking at Sakura who was in shock wiping away the blood on her face. She could clearly remember the feral grin Naruto had as his clones rammed their hand through the man.

Naruto Smirked "I didn't think Kakashi-sensei, I only listened to what Kyuubi-sensei was telling me to do."

Kakashi was taken back by that comment, "Kyuubi…Sensei?" he said trying to let it sink in.

Naruto nodded "yeah she is teaching me so many things?"

"Wait the Kyuubi no Kitsune is a… Girl?"

Naruto giggled as he heard the Kyuubi scream profanity he never heard before.

Naruto stood up "Can we get going their might be more of them." Kakashi nodded "Form up and move out."

*Time skip*

The trees ended to meet building high dunes, where four ninja appeared in the night.

"Okay let's set up camp. Anko go get wood, Naruto go refill the canteens."

They nodded and left for their supplies.

Kakashi walked over to Sakura, "Okay what happened?"

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Kakashi-sensei I said horrible things to Naruto. Li-Like how he was useless and deadweight to the team. I was so mad that he broke my promise to bring Sasuke back. But I just realized I'm the deadweight, when those bandits attacked I froze and had to be saved by someone again. I'm so useless" She said and began to cry.

"Sakura you know the only way to better yourself and move on is train" Kakashi said.

She nodded, "I understand Kakashi-sensei, and I will!"

Naruto returned soon fallowed by Anko.

He smirked, "looks like I win again" Anko looked at him their gaze was shooting off sparks.

"Kakashi can I kick this idiots ass yet?"

Naruto's got pissed off at the statement.

"You think you can you purple bitch."

Now it was Anko's turn to get pissed, if there's one thing she hated more then people making fun of her hair color it was being called a bitch. They were now standing eye to eye yelling at each other.

"Hey, hey!! HEY!!!" Kakashi yelled they both looked his way.

"What!!" they said in unison, to late to see Kakashi's Sharingan.

"Sleep" he said and they fell to the floor in a deep sleep, "Sakura if you could help me" Kakashi said getting Naruto.

She nodded before both of them put them in their sleeping bag before hitting the sack themselves.

*mindscape*

"Naruto wake up!!!!!" Screamed Kyuubi.

Naruto rolled over "Not now Kyu-chan."

Kyuubi turned red with anger "I told you not to call me that!" she said hitting and kicking him over and over again.

Naruto stood up still a little wobbly from Kyuubi's beating.

She looked at Naruto "Okay we will begin with a lesson how many forms of battojutsu are there?"

Naruto looked at her like she was stupid.

"Umm… one?"

"Wrong, In Hiten Mitsurugi there are four including the original."

Naruto looked at her confused, "how? Battojutsu is a one strike one kill attack."

She smirked "again wrong. Here let me explain, the four forms are like I said the normal battojutsu. The Soryusen which involves attacking with the sword and the sheath. The Hirusen that shoots the sword out like an arrow using centrifugal force. Then lastly the Ryumeisen which is a reverse battojutsu emitting a high frequency howl stunning your opponent just long enough to deliver a killing blow."

"Wow sound like a lot," Said Naruto.

Kyuubi smiled, "Yes it is my blond idiot now make three shadow clones."

He complied and Kyuubi nodded in agreement and made three clones of her own.

"Now before we start what determines a sword fight?"

Naruto looked confused again, "Strength?"

Kyuubi sighed, she was getting annoyed with this.

"No it's the zone. Each swordsman/women has their own zone depending on the weapon of their choice. By keeping the enemy out of his zone and pulling him in yours is what will decide a battle. Now remember that and let's begin."

Naruto spent what felt like a week trying to learn all of those moves. He was lying on the ground panting.

"Kyuubi-sensei….can we…take…a… break?"

Kyuubi sighed obviously annoyed "Yeah I guess I forgot how fragile humans are. Okay kit why you're resting listen. Now Hirusen has one fatal flaw and that is after you use the technique you're left without a sword."

Naruto nodded, "well I made an improvement on the move and fixed that flaw."

Naruto sat up, interested in what she was going to say next.

"As ninja we are trained to use our chakra while samurai's are not. With that one difference we come out ahead, by using our chakra to connect to the sword. Once the sword has hit or misses its mark we can pull it back just as quickly."

Kyuubi said grinning in self pride.

_'I'm such a genius' _

"That's it?"

Naruto said making Kyuubi growl "what do you mean _that's it_?!"

Naruto looked at her like she was and idiot, "Well there is a first time for everything…" Naruto said.

"… Well you see my_ idiot fox_ that's good and all for a human but… I mean coming form _the Great Kyuubi_ all I can say is. That's it?"

'_That kid just got knocked down a few pegs on my respect chart'_the Kyuubi thought with her eye twitching.

"Well training's done you can go you ungrateful brat" She said disappearing.

_'Well shit, is it smart to have an all powerful demon mad at you' _

Naruto shrugged _'maybe it's PMS.'_

_**"I herd that kit!!!"**_

_'Oh shit I forgot'_

Naruto laughed nervously "I was only joking Kyuubi-sensei"

*Camp*

Naruto opened his eyes looking around, _'still early, suns not even up yet' _he thought while looking out to the dessert.

The moon illuminated the dunes in a pale blue, _'its so beautiful out here.'_

He looked around everyone was still asleep, _'well it won't hurt to practice that thing Kyuubi told me about.'_

He thought while walking into a clearing right next to the camp. He found a good target in this case an old tree and performed the Hirusen. Just as the sword was about to leave the sheath he connected a chakra string to it.

_'See easy' _he thought just as the hilt connected with the tree resulting in a loud thud.

He tried to pull it back and the chakra string snapped.

The Kyuubi laughed **"See kit not so easy is it?"**

Narutosmirked "Oh forgive me great and honorable sensei I've seen the errors of my ways" he said in a mocking tone.

**"Are you trying to piss me off kit?" **Naruto just went back to trying to get the connection right.

*Back at camp*

Anko awoke hearing thud after thud and someone cursing. Anko walked towards the sound thinking _'Who the hell woke my ass up this early.' _Upon arrival she saw Naruto without his trench coat on practicing some move she's never seen before. She watched Naruto spin in a circle launching his right arm forward holding his sword by its sheath. The Blade shot out like an arrow and connected with the trunk of the tree making the thud she was hearing earlier. Naruto tried to pull the sword back, it jumped and then the line snapped for what felt like the thirtieth time.

He growled "fuck!"

Naruto retrieved his sword and tried again. He stood about twenty feet from the tree.

He spun again this time saying "Hiten Mitsurugi Hirusen!"

The sword shot out again and collided with the tree, Naruto pulled on the chakra string again this time succeeding as the sword shot back to his hand.

Naruto's face sported a big grin as he said "Hell yeah I got it! About damn time too."

He looked over towards the camp only to see Anko watching him. Never missing the chance to tease someone.

He flexed and said "Okay Anko if your going to take a picture get my good side" he said turning to his left.

Anko threw a shuriken at him which he caught and started to laugh, "your to easy, Anko-chan."

He started to walk back leaving a confused Anko standing behind a tree. When what he said sunk in she turned to run after him screaming "what the hell is that suppose to mean?!"

Kakashi heard the noise sitting up to see Anko tackling Naruto demanding an answer while hitting him. To which he laughed saying it was nothing and catching her fists.

Kakashi looked at the two saying "Anko would you kindly get off my student?"

She bushed getting off him to which Naruto started to laugh again.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei want to start moving now while it's still cool and hopefully get the about noon?"

Kakashi woke up Sakura and told everyone to pack up and get moving.

*Time skip 4 hours*

The walls of Suna became visible, they had made great time. What was normally a six hour trip they covered in four. Naruto's suggesting to travel before daybreak was great, they had about an hour and a half worth of travel before the sun broke the horizon. They finally made it to the gate showing the guards their mission statement.

"Go report to the Kazakage immediately, he want to meet with you."

The team nodded before heading to the Kazakage compound.

Naruto sighed _'I wonder where Garra is?'_

They stood outside the Kazakage's office, "Permission to enter?"

They heard an emotionless voice say, "Enter."

They could see the back of the Kazakage's char as he was facing the window that overlooked the village.

"Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto gulped, "Yes Kazakage-sama?" The chair swiveled around to revile a spiky red head with green eyed coated with black paint.

"G-Garra?! You're the Kazakage?!" Garra just nodded giving no answer.

"Welcome Naruto and guests my guards will take you pacts and show you to your hotels, now please leave I would like to talk so Naruto-san."

Garra said addressing the rest of his team as they simply nodded and complied.

"So Narutohow are you? It's only been about five weeks since I last saw you but last time you were in no condition to talk."

Naruto nodded and began his tale, he started with his arguments with Sakura and his merging with Kyuubi and how it's instructing him in Hiten Mitsurugi.

Garra sat there it a shocked expression, "You not only made a pact with the Kyuubi but are learning a style that matches his own power?"

Naruto sighed "actually Kyuubi is a girl."

Garra sat there not saying a thing.

"Doesn't surprise me women are usually more destructive then men. Bet she was PMSing when she attacked your village."

Naruto started laughing so hard he started to cry.

Garra just cracked a joke at the Kyuubi's expense and she was pissed.

"Well Naruto you had a long trip and you might like to relax a little. Come meet me tomorrow for the mission."

Naruto walked out of the office and ran into Temari.

"Hey there" Naruto said.

"Back off bub not interested" she said not even looking at him.

"Temari-chan-" he was cut short when she said.

"Look no means no now grow a set of balls and move to the next girl you penis calls to."

Naruto scowled "It's Naruto you ignorant bitch!"

She growled and spun around to face him still not recognizing him.

"I don't give a shit who you are but no one calls me a bitch!"

She said poking him in the chest.

"Weeellexcuse me for not pampering you royal little ass like every one else. How about you turn around so I can give it a swift kick into reality?"

"You want to take this outside asshole?!"

Naruto smirked "Yeah I love to show stuck up bitches their place."

Temari scowled at him "I'm going to love to wipe the floor with you."

"You can try but I'm not like everyone else I'm not going to let you win because you're the Kazakage's sister."

"I'm going to kill you, you prick!" Garra sighed as he fallowed them outside.

_'It must be that time again.'_

*Kazakage training grounds*

"You ready jackass?" she said pointing at him.

"One sec don't get your panties in a bunch" He said taking off his trench coat.

Temari's eye twitched at his comment, and then Naruto got into the battojutsu stance, "Ready?"

Temari smirked drawing her fan and giving one powerful swing. Naruto channeled chakra to his feet as a powerful gust of wind hit him only moving him an inch. Temari saw him move but his stance never changed, she got angry with his expressionless face. She started to swing her fan wildly, small little slits appeared on his shirt with a small trickle of blood. She got fed up with him not moving, determined to get some action out of him she charged straight towards him.

He started to spin saying "Hiten Mitsurugi Hirusen!" extending his arm as the sword shot out nailing Temari right between the eyes.

Her vision started to get fuzzy and she fell over _'son of a bitch! He ended it in one strike!' _

Naruto ran over to her "Temari-chan are you alright?" he said running over to her.

She finally realized who he was, she chuckled _'add insult to injury.'_

She grabbed the hem of his shirt, "This isn't over by a long shot _Naruto-kun"_

Narutodidn't like the way she said that and he gave her a big goofy grin.

"I don't know if I want to do that again, Temari-chan."

She looked over his chest see many small cut starting to heal.

She smiled_ 'at least I injured him, even if it's minor.'_

Garra stood applauding, "Very good Naruto-san you are only the second person to beat Temari."

Naruto scratched the back of his head "who was the first?" he said putting on his coat.

Temari sighed and just pointed to Garra, "Birds of a feather flock together huh?" Naruto said to Garra.

Temari hit Naruto with her fan, Naruto stood wobbling with a bump on his head.

"Damn girl" Naruto said, Temari just stuck her tongue out.

"Bite me" Naruto started to laugh "Don't let your mouth write checks your body can't handle."

Temari blushed and stormed off saying "pervert."

Naruto made his way to his hotel to wash off, he sighed "There's too much fuckin sand out here."

He said as he looked at the floor of the tub covered in tiny grains of sand. He started to walk out of his hotel to see Temari waiting for him.

"Yo" he said pulling a Kakashi style greeting.

"Kazakage-sama said I have to be your escort around the village."

She said defeated.

_'Garra must have pulled rank on her, oh well lets make the best of this' _he thought snickering.

"Okay Temari-chan it's a date" he said closing the door behind him.

"A-A d-d-date?" she stuttered.

Naruto laughed "don't tell me big bad Temari is afraid of a little dinner date? Hmm?" he said looking at her in the eyes.

"You are just one big asshole aren't you?"

"I don't like assholes I like pu-"

He was hit over the head, HARD.

"Their is a lady present!"

Naruto looked around "Where?" he was hit again,

"Jackass" she said walking away.

Temari had spent most of the day showing Naruto some of their biggest tourist attractions to which Naruto just shrugged of saying it wasn't his thing.

"Okay then what do _you_ want to do since nothing I try is getting to you."

She said annoyed, Naruto thought for a moment.

"Wait you fuuton user right?" Temari nodded.

Naruto grabbed her hand and rushed to the nearest training field, "Good so am I, so you can teach me the basics!"

Naruto said practically skipping with joy.

_'All this boy dose is train!'_ She thought as they made it to the training ground.

"Okay ready Temari-_sensei" _he said snickering.

Temari threw a rock at him, which he caught.

"Cut that using your chakra" she said.

She watched Naruto try but to no avail, she started to chuckled. Naruto growled, "Okay then besides you being a lousy teacher any other hints."

Temari scowled "Focus on making you chakra sharp and fast, now keep trying until you cut the rock in half."

She said walking away, "I'll be back I'm going to get some lunch and don't worry I'll get you some too."

Naruto focused on the rock, _'sharp and fast' _he felt a small gust of wind but nothing appeared on the rock. He spent the next hour trying to cut it only earning him small scratches.

"Don't worry it took me a while to get too" he heard Temari say walking up with two boxes.

"Time to eat dumbass!" She said,

"Thank you princess."

She growled

"Call me that again and you don't get lunch!"

Naruto laughed "Okay your highness"

"what did I just tell you?"

Naruto smiled "You said princess never said anything about highness"

Temari just started to pout "Jackass"

"Bitch" Naruto retorted.

There was a long silence before both started to laugh uncontrollably.

Temari wiped the tears out of her eyes, "Your okay Naruto" Naruto did the same saying

"You are too Temari-chan."

After their lunch was finished Temari looked at Naruto.

"W-What?" he said Temari just blushed _'I can't believe I'm about to do this'_ she sighed.

"I just wanted to thank you for what you did to Garra. Ever since Garra fought with you he's changed we're like a family and I really thank you" She said hugging him.

Naruto blushed "D-Don't worry about it Temari-chan…"

he said patting her back just before she broke the hug

"… Me and him are a lot alike actually."

Temari looked at him "How?"

Naruto smiled "Well lets see me and him were both hated by our villages. There where many assassination attempts. I don't know for sure but I don't think Garra was beat on a regular occurrence, but I was."

Temari sat there shocked "Why?"

she watched Naruto stiffen.

"You have to promise not to tell."

She nodded as he took in a deep breath, "Okay well you know how Garra holds a tailed demon right?"

Temari nodded, "Well I hold the most powerful of them all the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

Naruto said looking away from Temarinot wanting to see the look of hate every one else gave him.

All He herd was Temari say "I would have never guessed…"

He looked at her as she finished

"… Garra acted so cold and uncaring so I figured all the people who held the beast were like that. But Naruto you are so upbeat, caring, and you don't kill on a whim. Like I said I would have never guessed."

She said looking at Naruto who didn't see the look of hate in here eye but of sorrow and pity.

"It's a hard life isn't it? Being a tailed beast container."

Naruto nodded "I never had a birthday party. Every year the villagers would mob up and beat me."

Temari saw tears starting to form,

"One year on my eighth birthday they had a bunch of people throw a party for me. I-I was so happy that there where some people out there who cared about me…" Tears started to flow freely down his cheeks.

"… But it was a set up, halfway through the party the crowed of people surrounded me and started to beat me up. People punched and kicked me, women threw things at me and some people even started to hit me with bats and other things they could find. I was sure I was going to die, but just as they were about to hit me again an ANBUstepped in and the crowed immediately dispersed. I spent fiveweeks in intensive care. But even there doctors refused to help me saying I dissevered it. They refused to feed me and I think some of them even tried to poison me. The life of a container is hard, even now."

Temari looked at him with shock, _'how could he remain so happy after all of that?'_

Naruto continued

"People don't want me in their shops and the charge me top dollar for cheap goods. Even when I go to by food they give me the spoiled food. There are only a few places that don't. That's why I love Ichihraku's ramen so much they don't over charge me and their real nice to me."

Naruto said finishing wiping the tears off his face.

He stood up and looked at Temari

"Sorry I didn't mean to just dump things on you" She nodded saying that's okay.

Naruto looked at the rock he was holding he thought about just using battojutsu on it.

His eyes went wide as he screamed

"That's it!"

He looked at the rock concentrating on his sword and the speed of his battojutsu. Sure enough the rock split cleanly in half.

Temari smiled "That's it! Now that you understand how to mold it you can start to learn fuuton techniques."

Naruto ran up to her enveloping her in a hug.

Squeezing her tight he said, "Thank you Temari-chan so much!"

"N-Now let go" She said trying to push herself off him.

Naruto let go and she dusted herself off.

"Okay so what now?"

Temari asked him, "How about a match?"

Temari stiffened "You already beat me once jackass!"

Naruto raised his hands up defensively.

"No, No not like that. I'm talking a taijutsu match."

"I'm not too good at taijutsu"

Temari said as Naruto just smiled

"Good me neither" he said taking off his coat and gauntlet.

She watched as he took off his kunai and shuriken holders too. She fallowed suit setting he battle fan aside and removing her kunai holder, she never did like shuriken. She turned back to see Naruto taking his shirt off,

"What the hell are you doing?!" she screamed at him.

"It's fucking hot out here so I'm taking my shirt off, seriously I don't know how you guys can take it."

He said setting it with his trench coat.

Naruto got into a battle stance as did Temari, "On three" said Naruto.

"One. Two. Three."

They charged at each other, Naruto threw a right hook aimed for Temari's kidneys. She flat palmed his punch guiding it forward to meet her other hand. She rotated quickly pulling forward on his arm and lifting him off his feet with her back. Naruto soared over her shoulder flipping in mid air to land on his feet. He looked up to see Temari coming down with an ax kick aimed for his head. He placed both of his hands up stopping the kick dead in its tracks. He moved his right hand up to the top of her foot pushing to the left while his other hand pushed to the right. Temari started to spin uncontrollably and landed on he back with a dull thud. Naruto knee started to come towards her. She grabbed his knee positioning her hand on his shin to push her self under him. As she was sliding she grabbed his ankle throwing him off balance and making him go face first into the dirt. Before Naruto could recover he felt her on his back. She had his leg positioned over her leg and his ankle in her hands. Not only could she break his ankle but his leg in the same motion too.

Naruto sighed "Okay Temari you win."

She let him go and dusted herself off as Naruto did the same.

"Not good at taijutsu my ass" said Naruto to which Temari just laughed.

"We are even now. Naruto one, Temari one."

She said with a goofy smile like Naruto's. He walked over to his gear and started to put it on as Temari did the same.

"So Naruto I've been meaning to ask you this but what brought on the change in clothes?"

Naruto looked over his out fit "What these?"

Temari giggled "No dumbass the ones you not wearing."

Naruto Blushed "Hehe oops"

Temari just shook here head "idiot."

Naruto began to explain, "Well I just thought it wasn't smart to wear so much orange out into battle-"

"You think?" Temari said.

"Like I was saying I didn't thin it was smart plus this stuff offers great protection."

Temari raised her eyebrow at that last statement. Naruto looked at his shirt that still had cuts in it from his battle with Temari earlier. He walked up to her pulling out is shirt and slowly peeling the two pieces of fabric apart so she could see the four layer woven steel thread.

"A guy in Konoha uses chakra woven steel to make these. Then he just places two layers of fabric on each side to make it look like normal clothes. It protects well against Kunai and shuriken as well as katon techniques and it completely raiton proof. He said rust make sure that the opponent misses the fleshy parts."

Temari was mildly impressed, "how heavy is it?"

"Not heavy at all, here."

He said handing her his trench coat. Okay now she was impressed, her battle Kimono was at least twice as heavy and only offered shuriken and kunai protection.

Naruto smiled as he put his coat back on, "when we take you to Konoha I could take you there to get some clothes made."

Temari shook her head no, "I don't want to be a burden"

"I got to go there to order more sets anyway, and besides your already a burden" Naruto said chuckling.

Temari slapped him "Jackass"

Naruto just snickered and rubbed his cheek "Princess."

Naruto and Temari started to walk back to the main streets, when Naruto spun around to catch four shuriken launched at him.

"Oh fuck no" Naruto said as he saw who threw them.

He turned towards Temari and started to run.

"Temari run it's the crazy snake bitch from the chunnin exams."

It took a while for what he said to sink in as the memories came flooding back to Temari.

"Oh….Shit" she said as she turned to run but stopped when she felt a kunai against her neck.

"Now tell me blondie where did my target go?"

Needless to say Temari was sweating as she answered "I-I don't k-know."

Anko frowned "wrong answer" but before she could do anything Naruto came out of now where taking out Anko with a kick.

This gave Temari time to get away.

They started to run when Naruto said "here take this."

She took it and saw it was a piece of paper. Just at that point a snake wrapped around Naruto, "Run Temari!"

She applied chakra to her legs and look at the piece of paper.

_'Meet at Garra's office'_ she started to run to the Kazakage's compound.

Anko had a firm hold of Naruto

"This is payback for beating me" she said taking out a kunai.

Naruto gulped, "I'm going to love to slowly make many cuts on you, and last I remember your blood was delicious."

She started to make a cut as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. She blinked "a clone?" She growled, "Get back here you blond bastard!"

Naruto had spent the rest of the day hiding from Anko. When he finally made it to his hotel room he had five clones guard the door outside and eight clones guard the inside of his room. He was lying down just as he started to fall into dreamland.

*Mindscape*

Naruto stood at the field he always trains at.

"Naruto" He turned around to see Kyuubi, "Hey there Kyuubi-sensei what are you going to teach me today?"

Kyuubi chuckled that dark chuckle that meant bad thing were about to happen.

"Nothing kit before I teach you any thing else you have to defeat me at one tail power."

Naruto looked at her like she was crazy

"You're joking right?" She nodded no,

"time to fight kit."

She launched forward at him trying to bring her blade down on Naruto's left shoulder. He brought up his clawed hand stopping the swing and pulling Kyuubi in to perform a leg sweep. Kyuubi jumped over him landing behind him pulling her sword loose swinging at him. Naruto blocked the attack with the sheath of his own throwing her off. She jumped at Naruto who dodged the swing at him delivering a punch to the ribs and a kick to the back to her head sending her sliding face first into the ground. She got up quickly to see no Naruto, she looked up to see Naruto descending on her saying Ryushosen she jumped back barley dogging the attack. She brought her blade down on Naruto's back giving a clean cut. He swung his leg back to trip her as she toppled back he delivered a slice along her stomach. Naruto was about to bring the tip of his blade down on her heart when she used her gauntlet to parry the attack. She planted a kick on Naruto's chest using both feet to send him flying back. Naruto made a cross shaped seal forming eight clones. They formed a perfect strait line so Kyuubi only saw one. She made a lung for the one as the seven other sprang out driving seven blades in her. The clones disappeared but the blades stayed. Both had only enough energy for one more attack. Kyuubi charged at him fighting through the pain.

_'It's a long shot but lets hope it works' _He focused his chakra on the blade swing it hard.

A blade of wind formed with the swing flying at her cutting trough her at the waist. The two pieces of Kyuubi fell on the ground with a wet thud as Naruto dropped to his knees.

"Good job kit training will resume tomorrow night."

Naruto looked to see the sword being removed from Kyuubi and the two pieces forming back to one.

"Thank you Kyuubi-sensei."

*Time skip*

Naruto had reported to the Kazakage in the morning with his team to get the mission details. They found the enemy camp and Kakashi told them to observe and try and found out how many there where. Just when they thought they had the number down a new group arrive. At least fifty men Kakashi told them. They were carrying five unconscious women with them.

"Hey guys I have our entertainment for tonight" one of the men said they all cheered.

"I can't wait until they wake up I love to hear them scream" One man said starting to take off their clothes.

Naruto growled he hated rape more then anything he looked at Kakashi and the rest of his team.

"Kakashi stay back I'm doing this one alone."

Kakashi got serious "are you crazy Naruto?"

He smirked evilly "don't worry Kakashi-sensei, Kyuubi is coming out to play."

He said as a red cloak of chakra enveloped him.

"**This will be fun."**

* * *

Read review and enjoy


	3. One week away

I don't own Naruto

**"Kyuubi speak"**

_**'Kyuubi thought'**_

"Character speak"

_'Character thought'_

Sorry it's been such a long time been kind of busy with summer vacation. Plus i broke my foot and i've been hocked up on pain meds, so no help there. well read,enjoy and review. I would also like to thank WSRaptor fot his suggestiong to space it out. it makes it easier for me but more importantly i hope it makes it easier for you.

* * *

The fox cloak that was once Naruto charged forward landing in the center of the camp.

"What the hell is that?!"

one of the men screamed pointing at Naruto.

"It wears a leaf symbol, don't worry men it's a genjutsu he is trying to scare us." The man smirked

"Kill him."

The small army threw shuriken and kunai at him, Kyuubi chuckled and vanished. Naruto reappeared behind a small group of men extending his hand ripping the group apart.

**"Some Genjutsu huh?"**

Drawing her sword she dashed forward taking out another group with one swing.

Kakashi uncovered his sharingan to watch Kyuubi's movements.

_'Holy shit! If Naruto learns to fight like this his enemies are screwed.'_

Kakashi watched as the scene before him unfolded. Naruto/Kyuubi ripped through men after men. The team watched in awe and disgust as the small army of one hundred men was killed until only one was left.

"B-Back away demon, I-I'll kill you!"

Kyuubi smirked** "Demon? Kill me? I am nothing but a lowly genin trying to save these women. You on the other hand are in the way!"**

A hand shot forward ensnaring him. Kyuubi pulled him close **"I won't kill you but for what you did I will leave you in pain for the rest of your life."**

As she finished one of her tails came to the man's forehead and slowly inserted its self centimeter by slow centimeter. Anko almost threw up thinking _'Damn even the I.T division isn't this bad.'_

Sakura on the other hand did, soon followed by Kakashi. The man had a fox shaped hole on his forehead the size of a quarter. That healed up almost instantly leaving a horrible scar.

Kyuubi smirked **"Good now go tell every one you see Konoha's Orange Fox did this to you."**

Kyuubi let him go and he ran off screaming.

"Why did you let him go?" Kakashi asked.

Kyuubi chuckled **"The kit will eventually make a name for himself. So might as well start now."**

Kyuubi said as she started to retract back into Naruto.

Naruto dropped to the ground "Not as weird as I thought it would be." Naruto looked over his body, it was drenched in blood.

"This is so fucking gross."

Kakashi made shadow clones to carry the women and headed towards Suna, "come on lets get out of here." Naruto Reached into his pockets and felt something pop.

He cringed "was that an eye?" This time Anko threw up.

*Suna*

Kakashi gave the mission report to Garra while Naruto took a shower and washed the blood out of his clothes. Naruto had used four bars of soap to wash himself.

"So fucking gross! Kyuubi next time make sure not to get it all over me!" Kyuubi snickered **"Sorry kit just got carried away."**

Naruto herd a knock on the door opening it to find Temari with is clothes.

"How are they?" she smiled "Almost no traces of blood left."

He smiled "Thank god" he grabbed his clothes and changed in the bathroom.

He strapped his freshly cleaned sword to his side and put his hand in his pockets smiling.

"No eyeballs" Temari's faced paled.

"What?" Naruto smirked "it's nothing." He walked out of the hotel and towards the Kazakage's office.

Kakashi had just finished giving the report when Naruto walked in.

"Good job team seven mission complete, you may choose to leave now with Temari or tomorrow."

Naruto looked at Kakashi waiting for a response.

"We will leave later tonight" Garra raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Kakashi nodded "Yes but our team consist of two ex-Anbu and Naruto has enhanced senses that could rival a dog's or fox in this case."

Garra nodded, "Besides after what happened today I don't think anyone will mess with Konoha's Orange Fox."

Kakashi said plastering on a huge grin that could even be seen under his mask.

Garra dismissed them, "Plus I fucking hate the heat" Naruto said walking out the door followed by Temari, "Wimp."

Naruto and Temari began to laugh before his face paled.

"No where to run now" Naruto sighed in defeat. He stared at Anko "Okay fine I'll fight you."

Naruto and his team plus the Kazakage and his sister made their way to the training field. Naruto go ready for the fight as Anko glared him down.

"Go" Garra said as they charged each other.

Naruto blocked her punch and performed a leg sweep taking her to the ground.

A log hit the ground with no Anko in sight, "Damn it where is she?"

Snakes started to slither towards him, he quickly performed mass shadow clone jutsu and fifty Naruto's appeared. They rushed forward to attack the oncoming snakes, "Where the hell is she!?"

The ground beneath him started to crack, "Shit" "Earth style headhunter jutsu!"

He heard as he sunk into the ground. Anko smirked and walked over to him, "got you brat."

She heard some one scream "Hiten Mitsurugi Ryutsuisen" Anko jumped back missing it by an inch.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Hirusen" She dodged it buy ducking under it and charging him.

Naruto pulled on the string and it delivered the sword to him before Anko made it to him.

"Ryushosen" this time he got a small cut along her stomach to her chest. In the air he performed Ryumeisen, Anko felt a loud screech numb her senses and stunning her.

Naruto landed in front of her "Hiten Mitsurugi Soryusen."

He hit her in the chest with the sheath lifting her off the ground and bringing the blunt part of the blade down on her head. They both fell to the ground. There was a snake attached to Naruto's calf.

"Tie" Kakashi said checking on Naruto and Anko.

The snake had a toxin that acted as tranquilizer.

"They will be fine" Kakashi said as he and Temari picked Naruto up. Kakashi picked up Anko and took them back to the hotel, they all went to sleep to prepare for tonight's trip. It was around 7:30 the sun was about to set, and with that they left to Konoha.

*Time skip 2 ½ months*

Naruto sat on a tree, two weeks until the chunnin exams. He sighed looking at Temari who just taught him another wind technique. During this time Kyuubi had him three new moves the Ryukansen, Ryusosen and Doryusen. Ryukansen was a spinning slash that was aimed for the right side. Ryusosen was a multi strike attack all over the chest and head area. Finally Doryusen which involved hitting the ground with the right amount of force to send rocks flying at the opponent causing extreme pain.

Naruto hopped down next to Temari, "Hey how about lunch?" he asked.

Temari sighed "As long as it's not Ramen."

Kyuubi decided to get her opinion in to, **" Yeah Kit I'm sick of all that crap! It's all you fucking eat I want to taste something else."**

Naruto sighed "Why do you all hate ramen?"

Temari snickered, it took some time but she got used to Naruto's frequent talks with Kyuubi. She began to understand that Kyuubi wasn't as evil as everyone once thought, but she was still cautious.

Temari smiled "I think I'm in the mood for barbecue."

They made their way to the restaurant. Temari smirked, as much a she would hate to admit it her and Naruto had become really good friends. She was acting as a proctor for the chunnin exams. This was the only reason for her extended stay. She was pleased to find out that Naruto was going to take the exam.

"Bet you fail" She said.

Naruto looked at he slightly confused, "Fail what?"

They walked into the restaurant and sat at the table. Temari put her elbows on the table and intertwined her fingers to make a flat surface to place her chin on.

"The chunnin exams" she smiled evilly, "Bet. You. Fail."

She said batting her eyes at him. Naruto smirked "Okay what are you betting?"

She started to think, "Okay if I win you have to strip naked and run around the village."

Naruto was dumbstruck. As he regained his composure he smiled.

"Fine but if I win you have to give me a strip tease."

Temari blushed four different shades of red, "W-What!?" "Hey if I get naked you get naked."

They ordered their food, Naruto looked at Temari "Well Deal?" Temari glared at his cocky smile "Deal."

Naruto smiled, "Then we must seal it the proper way, with a drink!"

Temari was taken back, "A drink? But we're no old enough."

Naruto chuckled "In the leaf village you're an adult when you hit eighteen or graduate from the academy."

He said getting the waiters attention, "Excuse me can I have a bottle of your finest sake?"

He nodded retrieving the bottle and two sake cups.

Naruto poured the sake into the cups, "Okay now grab your cup and hook your arm around mine."

She followed his instruction, "Now drink!"

Naruto chugged down his portion as Temari slowly finished it.

She looked at him "Not as bad as I thought it would be."

"So who's going to be on your team for the exams?"

Naruto frowned "Well I know Sakura will, but the other person I'm not sure of."

As if on queue Kakashi walk through the door, "Hey Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled.

Kakashi quickly tried to walk the other way, Naruto grabbed him and walked him over to their booth. He sat across from Temari as Naruto sat next to her.

"I wanted to ask you who is going to be on the team for the chunnin exams?"

Kakashi sighed "Well Naruto we both know that we are short one member. We have a choice on two people Tenten and Ino. Tenten is available only because Neji and Rock Lee are out because of Tsunade's orders. Chouji is also out on medical leave and Shikamaru is already a chunnin so same issue."

Naruto thought about it, "I would say Tenten would be the best choice. We lack a long range fighter, besides Sakura's and Ino's rivalry would get in the way."

Kakashi nodded thinking the same thing, he gave his leave and found a seat.

"It will be so awesome when I win this bet."

Naruto said with a big grin on his face.

"You want me to give you a strip tease that badly?" Temari asked with a slight blush.

"Well of course who wouldn't, I mean look at you."

Temari looked over her body, "You have an hour glass figure, great legs, plus you have such a pretty face. But to top it off you have a fiery personality!"

He said like he was stuck in a trance. Temari started to turn redder and redder. Naruto watched as she suddenly fell to the floor.

"What just happened?" Naruto asked while looking at the unconscious girl.

**"I think you made her faint from embarrassment kit"** Kyuubi said snickering.

Naruto started to shake her "Temari-chan."

Her eyes started to flutter "Naruto-kun?" "Kun?" She gasped "I mean Naruto you jackass!"

Naruto brought a hand up and covered her mouth.

"Quiet please" the waiter said.

Temari pulled away from his hand, "Sorry sir it won't happen- OW!" Temari bit down on his hand and wouldn't let go.

Naruto tried to pull his hand out of her mouth, "I-I'm sorry Temari-san I'll never do that again just please let go."

She bit down harder, "Fuck that hurts! She is like a damn pit-bull!"

Naruto cursed as he felt her teeth sink in. She finally let go and licked his blood from the corner of her mouth.

"Hmm… Not bad, it's sweet" Temari said as Naruto held his injured hand.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from your big mouth" Naruto said chuckling.

They got back to their table and started to eat, "S-So you think I'm pretty?" Temari said with a blush.

"I think you're gorgeous" Naruto said trying to hide his blush but failing miserably.

Temari started to blush harder, "What's your favorite……. Ummm physical attraction?"

Naruto spit out his sake.

"W-What?"

Temari gave him a look that said 'you know what I said.'

"Your eyes"

"Why?" Naruto chuckled nervously.

"Well they are such a dark emerald green which make them so beautiful. When you are calm and relaxed they look so inviting and sweet. When your angry or determined they have an icy glare that could kill but at the same time holding a dignified elegance."

Temari slammed money down on the table grabbing Naruto's arm and dragging him out of the restaurant and pushing him an ally. She pinned him against the wall kissing him passionately.

"You are," kiss. "The most" kiss. "Caring" kiss. "Sweet" kiss. "And kind" kiss. "Person I ever meet."

Naruto had a glazed over expression, "Dose this mean you like me?"

Temari chuckled "Yes my blonde idiot it means I like you."

She said smiling at him. He gave his fox like grin, "Well then Temari-chan I humbly ask you to be my girlfriend."

She smiled "Yes but only secretly."

Naruto frowned, "What are you embarrassed to be seen with me!?" He said pushing her back.

She looked slightly confused, and then her expression turned to shock.

"Oh fuck I didn't mean for it to sound that way. If you're seen with me before the exams they might say it's giving you an unfair advantage… But afterwards you could scream it to the heavens for all I care."

Naruto grinned and flipped their positions, He pushed Temari up against the wall.

"That makes me very happy Temari-chan, but that was my first kiss and you are my first girlfriend. Do you know what that means?"

Temari shook her head no, and Naruto smiled.

"That means I want more" Naruto pushed forward dominating the kiss.

Temari almost fell underneath such a powerful kiss.

Temari now shared the same glazed over expression Naruto shared not long ago.

"Now let's continue with our training."

She nodded dumbly before following him to the training grounds.

They did their normal warm up spar, followed by some light futon training. They both started to use these weight seals Kyuubi showed him. They had fifteen pound on both of their arms and legs, and one on their chest. They had an extra seventy-five pounds on them, so when they practiced long endurance exercises, that pushed them to the limits. They then took a thirty minuet break. Finally one last spar, first one two draw blood wins.

Temari and Naruto were tied so this would break it. She charged first hoping to catch him off guard. Naruto parried her fan, delivering a swift kick to her ribs sending her flying.

_'Damn I forgot he is way stronger then me. I need to avoid close combat.'_

She charged her fan with chakra letting loose a slicing wind. Naruto's death glare hardened and he saw the path the blades of wind were traveling. He dodged shifting from side to side so fast he left an after image. She saw his sword be drawled making an arch towards her. She raised he fan blocking it. She planted her fan into the ground and used it to hoist her self in the air bringing her foot down on his head. She planted both feet on the ground and brought her fan down on Naruto. She smiled only to see a split long in its place. She jumped up narrowly avoiding Naruto's punch from behind. He collided with the log he substituted with, breaking it in half. Temari perform a summersault in air adding centrifuge to her fan making come down three times as fast. Only having one option to block it he brought his forearms up and prepared for impact. Temari was surprised when her fan abruptly came to a stop.

Naruto grunted, _'Damn, lost'_ he thought.

Temari smirked as she saw a trail of blood being made from where her fan hit.

"See told you I would win!" "Okay, okay you win. Ah! Damn that burns."

Naruto said as his cuts began to heal. They continued this exercise for the rest of the week.

Naruto sighed "Okay now what will I do? I've trained more then enough for the chunnin exams."

He chuckled "Doubt it will be anything like what it was last year."

Temari just hmped and turned the other way pouting.

He sighed, "I guess I could just relax and rest for a week."

He said his goodbyes to Temari and left for his house. Naruto arrived and sat on his couch.

_'What to do. Hmmm… oh! I go talk to Kyuubi-chan!' _

Naruto got into a meditative position sinking into the inner workings of his mind.

"Kyu-chan!?" he heard a low growl, **"Damn it kit I told you to stop calling me that!"**

He saw a huge pair of eyes in front of him, "Aww but its so fun to call you that! And ummm… can you turn into your human form?"

Kyuubi growled again **"No"** Naruto pouted.

"No fun, then can I sit on you?" **"No"** Naruto just walked past the bars of the cage and getting on Kyuubi's paw.

He climbed onto her head and sat there.

"You know Kyu-chan your fur is really soft."

**"Kit I should kill you right now."**

Naruto smirked "But you wouldn't do that now would you?"

He said scratching be hind her ear. Kyuubi moaned and Naruto grew a devious grin.

"I the great Naruto have found the Kyuubi's only weakness. Konoha's secret move! Ear scratch jutsu!"

Naruto said laughing and attacking her ear.

**"Kit if you don't…stop I'll kill you"** she said trying to sound as convincing as possible.

"What? Don't stop? Okay if you say so."

Naruto said making a clone and making it attack her other ear. As they scratched her ears, her vision became fuzzy and she fell into a deep sleep.

"Holy crap that worked, I am so showing Ero-Sannin that jutsu." He said smirking.

She finally woke up two hours later only to find Naruto asleep on her paws.

Kyuubi looked at Naruto the best she could, **'He will be great, he reminds me so much of him. Well when he wasn't slaughtering people'**

Kyuubi let out a whimper** 'Why didn't he tell me? If he had I would still have the only man that held my heart.'**

Naruto woke up to the sounds of Kyuubi whimpering.

"What's wrong Kyu-chan? You can tell me I swear I won't tell anyone."

He said giving her that innocent look that only he was able to pull off.

Kyuubi sighed **'It's like staring into the eyes of a hundred puppies.'**

Kyuubi reverted into her human form, "Okay kit I'll let you in on why I am crying."

Kyuubi said as tears still leaked down her face.

Naruto scooted close to her and wiped the tears away. He gave her a big goofy smile and said "There Kyu-chan now you look better."

He looked into her eyes, "You look a lot prettier when you're not crying."

She smiled, "Kit do you ever wonder why I attacked the village?"

Naruto nodded, "Well your damn village grave robbed the only person I loved."

Naruto stared in shock as she continued her story. "This was a long time ago when the 'incident' happened.

**Flash back**

"Kyu-chan this is the final secret of Hiten Mitsurugi, The Amakakeruryu no Hirameki."

Hiko smiled, "This is the fastest and most deadly move. It reaches near god like speeds. Now face me."

He said undoing the clasp on his cloak and letting fly behind him. It fell to the ground with a clank. Kyuubi got into a battojutsu stance as he charged performing Kuzu-ryusen. Kyuubi's life flashed before her eyes. But what stood out the most was the face of the man she was facing saying four words.

"Kyu-chan I love you" Her eyes turned feral 'I can't die!'

She drew her sword and passed him like nothing happened.

Hiko smiled, "You pass take this" He said handing her his cloak, "You are now Hiko Seijuro the fourteenth."

"But Hiko-kun it's yours."

He smiled weakly as he said "Remember Kyu-chan I love you."

Blood shot from the wound that spread across his chest.

Kyuubi fell to the ground with him screaming, "WHY!?Why didn't you tell me this would happen!?"

She said crying into his blood soaked shirt, "HIKO! HIKO! Don't die please! Please don't leave me! HIKO!!!"

**End Flashback**

Kyuubi cried into Naruto's shoulder as he rubbed her back in comfort.

"I wouldn't have killed him Naruto-kun. Never him believe me! I-If he told me I would have refused!"

She said continuing to cry hysterically.

"After that incident I shifted into my fox form and took him to my cave. I formed a tomb for him using my chakra. The result was a ruby red marble tomb with the carvings of how much he meant to me."

She started to calm down, "I slept. No I fell into a hibernative state to get rid of my depression. I stayed like that for two hundred years."

She smiled, "When I woke up there it was no weeds around it no erosion. The tomb look like it was freshly made. I went to hunt, but I made a mistake and traveled too close to your village. They sent an army to kill me. So I fled, we demons try not to get into human conflicts. But they were persistent and made there way to my cave. They dared not to go inside so I slept."

She growled "Then when I awoke I found the tomb broken into and robbed. His sword and cloak gone and left in its wake was a shattered and defiled tomb. I charged back to Konoha, how could they not think I would retaliate. Hell bent on getting what was rightfully mine or die trying I attacked. Then I got sealed."

She looked at Naruto, "But that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be."

Naruto snarled and disappeared from the mindscape and ran towards the Hokage tower. He barged into Tsunade's office making her jump out of her snooze.

"Brat what is the meaning of this?" Naruto looked at Tsunade anger written all over his face.

"Baa-chan I just found out the truth about the Kyuubi attack."

Tsunade gasped _'How did he found out that Minato was his father?'_

Naruto locked eyes with her, "Tsunade let me ask you a question."

_'Crap, Crap, Crap, Crap!!!'_ She screamed in her mind.

"What would you do if someone grave robbed your old love ummm… Dan yeah that's it."

She gritted her teeth, "I would kill them!"

Naruto nodded in agreement.

"That is exactly what Kyuubi went through."

Tsunade stood there dumbfounded, "What?" Naruto sighed, "I'll let her tell you."

A red mist formed around him, **"I don't know why the kit wants me to do this but he says trust him. So here I go, and get some sake ready this might take a while." **

Kyuubi said smirking, and started to tell the tale.

**"Then I came to Konoha wanting what's mine and got sealed,"** She finished for the second time.

For the next three hours Naruto, Shizune, and Tsunade looked through scroll after scroll. Eventually they came upon the fourths mission reports.

"Found it!" Naruto said.

Naruto started to read the scroll out loud.

"Mission report from the Kyuubi search: The team just returned from the Kyuubi search. They say they followed it all the way to its hideout, the team leader says the Kyuubi is just a big waste of time and wouldn't harm us. The team also returned with a cloak and sword saying they found it outside of the cave. The items are sealed below with a blood seal. For some reason I can't shake this bad feeling."

Naruto finished with a sigh, "Now we can never get it."

Tsunade sighed, "Naruto trust me and run your blood across the seal."

"But-"

"Just do it!" Tsunade yelled.

Naruto nodded and bit his thumb. The two items materialized before him.

_'What the hell?'_ but he put that aside and would ask later.

He made a shadow clone and told Kyuubi to posses it. She did as he said and henged into her human form. Before Tsunade stood and beautiful woman around her mid twenties. She had red flowing hair that stopped around her waist. She wore a crimson red kimono with a black flower design that ran from the bottom right of the kimono all the way up to her waist. Nine tails waved furiously behind her and her head had two fox ears that topped her head. She opened her eyes startling her, blood red with slits.

_'Yep defiantly the Kyuubi'_ Tsunade thought, She turned towards Naruto.

"Okay kit why the hell did you drag me out here?" He walked over to Kyuubi with a huge smiled plastered on his face.

"I believe these are yours," He said handing here the cloak and sword.

Tears started to flow from her eyes as she looked at the signature items of her love. She grabbed them and held the cloak close, she took a deep breath in. She had a huge smile "I-It still has his scent."

Tsunade and Shizune almost came to tears. "T-Thank you Naruto. So much." Naruto nodded, "Don't worry I would do it for anyone Kyu-chan."

She looked at Naruto, "I have a gift for you. I have only offered this to one other person but unlike us Hiko did not have the ability to use chakra."

She performed some hand seals, "Kitsune contract jutsu."

A small dark red scroll appeared in her hands.

"If you sign this then you can summon the fox clan. We are known for our raw strength and stealth. Our members our extremely versatile and could help you in damn near any situation and they will never leave u in a fight."

Naruto look surprised but disappointed, "What about my contract with the toads?"

Kyuubi frowned a little, "You will have to cancel it but you will not only be able to summon my clan but me as well."

Naruto wasn't the only person whose jaw hit the floor. Naruto thought about it and signed the contract, "So I can summon foxes now?"

She nodded and then showed him the proper hand signs but he didn't recognize the last one.

"Wait what was that last hand sign?"

Kyuubi chuckled "That my young kit is the center piece to all of our clan's jutsu. Every one ends with this sign and we call it the fox."

She showed him how to perform it. Naruto thanked her and then turned to Tsunade.

"How did you know my blood would work?"

Tsunade paled, "Well…uh…It was a lucky guess?"

Naruto just gave a big grin and said "Guess it was my lucky day huh?"

Every one fell to the floor, Kyuubi knew the reason behind it but decided to wait until he made chunnin. She had no doubt he was at that level, hell he was already low Jounin but she wanted to make it official.

"Hey Kyu-chan"

Kyuubi punched him threw the floor, "Stop calling me that!"

They heard a muffled "Could you get rid of your ears and tail I wanted to take you out to eat."

The three women started to laugh, And Kyuubi lost the tails and ears. Her chakra started to mold around her and she changed into her combat gear and threw the cloak on. She closed her eyes and her chakra surrounded the cloak changing its color. The majority of the cloak turned a crimson red and the entire collar turned black along with the cloaks edges.

"How did you do that?" Tsunade asked.

Kyuubi chuckled, "Is every human so naïve when it comes to chakra? It is very simple my dear just channel chakra into you clothes and focus on the color scheme."

Tsunade tried and to her surprise it worked. Now her clothes were a royal blue, Kyuubi bid them farewell and told Naruto to get out of the hole and buy her lunch.

Naruto simply climbed out of the hole and said "Yes sensei."

Shizune chuckled to her self thinking _'She is worse then lady Tsunade.'_

Naruto treated Kyuubi to lunch before he dispelled her. He spent the last week wondering around the village, talking to Kyuubi and Temari, or just catching up on his reading. Yes Naruto actually read on his free time! Mostly just jutsu and ninja related things. Kyuubi gave him lectures every now and then on the human body. He also learned that every move and every style fell into nine categories. Fist was Kirioroshi then Kesagiri and Sakagesa followed by Miginagi and Hidarinagi. Then the last four Migikiriage, Hidarikiriage, Sakakaze, and finally Tsuki which pierces at the shortest distance. She told him to memorize the names and where they are because he would need it for a move later on. Naruto laid down in his bed, he was excited. The chunnin exams were tomorrow and he couldn't wait to dominate it.

* * *

Wll there you have it let me know how it was and Next time the dreaded re take of the Chunnin exams!! Mhuhahahahahahaha!!!!!


	4. Author notes

Well sorry for going so long without an update. I've been having some writers block but i got past that and now i have it written. Dosn't help that i got bundles of homework from my math class pluse all my other classes exept one. I swear she is a frecken slave driver i have five page packet that i have to finishe and turn in every weekend. Just need to type the next chapter so i'll try to hurry with that. I have a special treat for my fans!!!! Hopefully withing the next week I have it finished but I drew a picture of Naruto the way he should be. I just need to finalize it and add color. But don't worry i haven't forgot about you guys.


End file.
